Bitter Sweet
by Lillyfan123
Summary: 21 year old Nigel Uno visits an old friend. 1xLizzie and 1x362. R&R. First story, no flames. Rating may change in future chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Her fingers drummed on the dusty counter before her. A light taping echoed through the room each time her fingernails made contact with the polished wood. She let out a soft sigh and gazed out of the glass doors, staring at the misty haze roiling along the asphalt. Judging by the darkly colored clouds and the occasional thunder burst, she'd figured that rain was on it's way.

The emptiness was almost haunting to her. The coffee house, usually filled with collage students and the often broke, struggling 'artists', was now still and quit. She blinked and let out a small coo when the smell of coffee filled her nostrils. Her stomach turned and growled with hunger. The blond glanced around before reaching under the counter, snatching up one of the cinnamon buns the rested inside it. Once retrieved, she held it up to her pink lips, taking in it's intoxicating aroma before nibbling on the confection. A sweet, tingling sensation filled her mouth and she reluctantly swallowed.

Just as she did so, the bell that hung on the door rang out, making the girl jump back into reality. She glanced up to see a familiar figure enter the cafe with a coat covering his head. Upon receiving the shelter, the coat slid off his damp, bald head. A grin foamed on his face once he caught sight of her. She responded by grinning sheepishly as well, waving her hand as a greeting.

"Stealing the pastries again, I see." He proclaimed, his thick British accent heavy on his lips.

"It's not my fault they don't give me a lunch break." She hissed back, playful. The Brit made his way up to the counter.

"I cant ague with you there." He confessed, pulling out a small box. "This job sucks. You should really think of changing."

She glared at the small, rectangular box laying on the counter before responding.

"And you should really stop smoking, Nigel, but you don't see that happening, do you?" She mocked.

Nigel coaxed his eyebrow as he lighted a cigarette and inhaled the nicotine. She cringed as he blew it out, thankfully not in her direction. She took a bite of her bun and chewed it slowly.

"Isn't very busy today, huh Rachel? Weird for a Saturday..."

"I guess. Do you have any plans for today?"

Nigel took another puff of smoke.

"Meeting Lizzie in a few hours. Something about a friends baby shower..."

Lizzie. Rachel shuttered. The girl Nigel had been involved with for the past what was it now? Almost thirteen years? Ever since they were nine, anyway. They were practically married. And apparently Nigel noticed that, seeing as he'd proposed to her about three month prior to that moment. They also seemed to be very interested in publicly displayed make out sessions. She was also the reason Nigel smoked. Rachel knew it. Lizzie had started smoking to loose the extra weight she had. However, Rachel wouldn't blame her after reading the last few issues of teen vogue. Recently, after walking in on Nigel changing, she'd also learned that he had a tattoo on his top right shoulder blade that read "Lizzie is Divine" which, ironically, was Lizzie's last name.

"Ah." Rachel said back, simply. Nigel glared over at her.

"You okay, Rach?"

"Uh...yeah, I'm fine Nigel..."

How the 21 year old was so oblivious to the obvious.

"Well...alright."

He replied, not completely listening as he put out his drug.

"I wish you would stop smoking."

Rachel murmured just loud enough so that he could barley hear it.

"I wish I would to."

He gave a sigh. Rachel looked down at her hands and entwined her own fingers.

"Rachel..." Nigel whispered quietly.

"Hum?"

"Have you ever wanted to go back in time a re due something that you've done?" Rachel blinked.

"Sure, all the time...why?"

"Lizzie sent out the invitations today. We finally set a date and booked the church..."

He said weekly. The girl only blinked and nodded, not sure of what to say next. Nigel turned around to Rachel, looking her right in the eye. Rachel felt naked under his gaze. She was vulnerable it seemed. He had a way of doing that to her. Suddenly he cleared his throat and moved away.

"Rachel..."

"Nigel...?"

"I want to kiss you."

A silence fell on them both. Rachel stud there for a moment, scared to speak to do anything. Fortunately for her, she didn't have to. Nigel reached around, taking the back of her head, and pulling her into a soft kiss. And something about the fact that she was kissing the same person who gave her, her first kiss made it all the more enjoyable.

(flashback)

"Truth, or dare!" The Asian girl declared, pointing at the small blond.

"Erm...dare?" She responded, more a question then a statement.

"Um..I dare you to..."

Eight year old Kuki's tongue pursed slightly through her lips.

"...give Nigel Uno a kiss..on the lips!"

Rachel jumped and looked across the circle of graduating cadets to the short, blushing red, Nigel. His prescription glasses sliding down to the tip of his noes.

"Go ahead you two." She urged. Giggles filled the room as they both stud and approached each other.

Then without warning, Nigel leaned in quickly, planting a feather like kiss on her lips, before pulling away. Both looked away, awkwordly as the other children roared with laughter.

(End flashback)

Nigel leaned back slowly, looking into Rachel's dreamy eyes.

"I'll always love you..."

He said into her ear and pulled away, pulled his coat back over his head, and rushed out of the doors as fast as he could.

Rachel stared at door way for a moment before turning back to the haft eaten cinnamon bun. She then reached into her pocket, pulling out a five dollar bill and opened the cash register.


	2. Chapter 2

Nigel's eyes fluttered open. He groaned and stretched awkwardly against his matres set, feeling the warm sensation of the sun shinning through the window on his face. Weakly he sat up, getting to his feet, finding balance.

The activities of the night before, although blurred, continued replaying in his mind. He remembered Lizzie laughing to a joke Hoagie had managed to chuckle out. They had to of all been drunk, he'd concluded.

His head pounded. He shut his eyes tightly and tried to regain any sense he still had left.

(flashback)

"And then I said, that's not Godzilla, that's my grandma!" Hoagie laughed drunkenly as the others smirked, and muttered random nothings under their breath.

"You're jokes are crap, Hoagie." Abby whispered, taking another sip of her third wine glass.

Hoagie didn't dignify the statement with a response. He only blinked and continued grinning stupidly into his beer. However, even though he was drunk, as well as a relatively happy person, he felt as if he could crawl under the table and die at Abby's rather cruel accusation.

Nigel smiled back, looked down at Lizzie who was half way through her second drink and looking as if she might keel over any moment.

"A little toasty there, huh Hun?"

Lizzie looked up at Nigel, her cheeks rosier then usual.

"Just a tad."

"Well here I gotta piss and then I'll be right back and we can go home."

"Man, ay need tu' stop hanging out with you old married couples." Wally chirped in.

"We're not married yet, Wallibee." Nigel unconsciously blurted.

"Yeah, well you might as well be."

Nigel glared at the blond mini hulk as he pushed himself out off the booth and slugged to the bar's bathroom.

The next thing he saw almost killed him. His heart shattered into about seven-hundred and fifty different pieces.

"Rachel...?"

The blond perked, pulling away from the lips that where currently connecting with hers. She blinked, staring at Nigel, attempting to fathom what she was seeing.

"Nigel...hi." She said awkwardly. Nigel furrowed his brow, intoxication filling his mind.

"Who's that?" A raven haired boy much taller then Nigel spat at Rachel.

"Uh..a friend. I haven't seen him in a ages though..."

"If a month is ages." Nigel retorted hotly, his blood boiling.

"The boy frowned at Nigel then pulled away from Rachel and began to walk away. Rachel gasped.

"Noah! Where are you going?!"

"To find a girl who isn't taken."

"I..I'm not taken, she's just a friend!"

"Right." Noah replied flatly, disappearing into the crowed. Rachel sighed and turned back to the bald boy standing perplexed behind her.

"Why did you do that!?"

"Do what, he left on his own." Nigel told her angrily.

"Because you came waltzing up here like you owned me or something."

"Yeah, well it's nice to see you too Rachel." The intoxicated boy said in sarcasm, leaning over in the corner excreting a large amount of vomit on the wall.

Rachel blinked and sighed exasperatedly.

"Your drunk?"

"No, I just have a stomach virus..."

"...Do you need a ride home?"

Nigel flushed and wiped his mouth, standing up straight, showing as much dignity as possible.

"No, I'm here with friends..."

"And are these other friends drunk to?" Rachel asked, taking him by the arm, beginning to guide him out of the nearest exit.

"The doesn't mean I can leave them here."

"Trust me, tomorrow morning they wont even remember."

The next thing Nigel knew they were riding in Rachel's mini van.

"This has to be the most boring car ever...shouldn't a girl like you be riding in a convertible or something...?" Nigel asked groggily, drifting in and out of consciousness.

"This is a sensible car...it's perfect for kids..."

"Since when do you have kids?"

"I don't yet, but I would like to one day..."

"So your going to be like...a soccer mom? I could see it." Nigel grinned at her, watching her smile as well.

"So who was that guy you were out with..he didn't seem very nice to you."

Rachel's smile faded.

"He was nobody. Just someone I met at that bar."

"You deserve better and you know it." Nigel told her, trying to sound serious.

"Too bad someone already has better." Rachel murmured under her breath. The boy looked at her.

"Then make a change."

Rachel sat in silence.

"I wont. I'm not going to wait anymore either."

"Yes you are. I'm supposed to get married...and your supposed to wait..until I die."

She felt a tear run down her cheek as she began to laugh. Nigel coaxed a brow and watched the girl.

"You loosing your mind..."

(end flash back)

Nigel opened his eyes once again and sighed. It was about all her could remember, but he was sure it wasn't all that had happened. He wished more then anything he could picture the rest in his mind. He slowly blinked and suddenly found a minuscule memory flack that made his face turn red.

For a moment, he saw Rachel entwined in his arms, alcohol tainted breath breathing in his ear, hot skin pressed against his.

"N-nigel...?"

"Shit."


	3. Chapter 3

Nigel turned to find a familiar figure draped in the thin sheet from his bed. She held out a steamy coffee cup and sighed ruefully.

"I took the liberty of making you some coffee...I'd figured you'd need some." Rachel told him kindly. Nigel remained quiet, but excepted the drink greedily. His head was throbbing...

Rachel sat back on the warm bed, staring into space with a dazed expression on her face. Nigel sipped the beverage she'd given him before looking back at her.

"Rachel?" He inquired, wondering if she was still all there.

"What are the chances you remember exactly what happened between us last night?" She asked weakly, curling the temporary garment around herself tighter. Nigel blinked and places his hand under his shin thoughtfully.

"Slim to none."

The attractive regretful girl beside him nodded, leaning back, letting the covers slip off her shoulders just enough to make Nigel's face turn that darker shade of pink.

"I figured as much.." She whispered. "You were waisted."

"Well that I remember." Nigel remarked, standing up, walking over to his pants (which were sprawled in a random corner) reaching in the back pocket, pulling out his box of cigarettes. Rachel frowned.

"You are not going to smoke around me anymore, Nigel." She ordered, using her commanding tone she often used in her old days are supreme commander.

"Since when to you care?" Nigel asked walking over to the counter of his plain apartment, scooping up a lighter that lay there. Rachel grit her teeth and stood up, letting the barrier covering her body fall on the bed. Nigel's eyes widened and he froze, eyes urging him to look her over.

The steamed girl took this to her advantage and snatched the pack of cigarettes away from the stunned boy.

"Damn drug." Rachel huffed and through it to the floor, stomping her bare foot on it. "No more Nigel! I wont have it."

"Na..na...nak.."Rachel slapped her own forehead in annoyance.

"What's the point Nigel? You've obviously _seen_ it ALL already." She fumed. Nigel's whole red went red in realization.

"We...and me and you..we...we..--"

"Made love?" Rachel asked in a knowingly tone. She sighed, defeated by reality. "Yes, it would appear so unfortunately."

"_Unfortunately?_ What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Nigel asked, his mind hitting the gutter as her continued his gaze on her most beautiful parts she didn't allow most people to see. Rachel groaned, leaning her head back.

"It means that I'm the kind of person who believes in monogamy and marriage. I betrayed you. I betrayed Lizzie. I had sex with a drunk person! It's all my fault. I should have known better, I should have--" She stopped she she felt arms wrap around her and guided her to Nigel's chest. Rachel struggled for a short time before returning the embrace. She felt like melting, feeling his skin on hers.

"Calm down. What's done is done. We can figure this out." His voice was calm and collected.

"This isn't a game Nigel. We're not kids anymore. We cant fix this by saying we're sorry. You're engaged. You don't belong to me, you belong to Lizzie..." Tears were welding up in her eyes and she was on the verge of tears.

"Tell me what happened." He sighed, pulling away. "First I need to know the details, and we'll start from there."

The nude girl turned and walked over to the bed. Nigel found his eyes glued to her rear that swayed as she gather the blanked and covered herself again.

"Where do I start?"

(flashback)

_Rachel's back pressed against the wall harshly as Nigel's lips where devouring hers. She wasn't sure for how long they'd kissed. Her hand pressed into his chest firmly. Neither was sure if she was pushing him away, or pulling him closer. Nigel broke their lisp lock for air and soon moved to her jaw bone._

_"Nigel..." Rachel unconsciously whispered. Nigel ignored her, much to busy feeding his skin hunger to notice her quite mews and pleadings. He embraced his flaming hormones, nibbling very lightly at the soft flesh of her neck._

_"Nigel...!" Rachel pressed harder against his chest, trying to stop him, however, failing miserably._

_"Humm...?" Nigel murmured, kissing her noes, running his hand up her shirt. Rachel shuttered, gulping. She knew very well she was enjoying it, but she also knew it was wrong. Terribly wrong. But in this state of ecstasy she was having trouble comprehending how something this wrong could feel unbelievably right..._

_Nigel was now slowly kissing the tender area between her breasts that was visible with her rather low cut neck line._

_"Don't stop..."_

* * *

"Where is he!?" Lizzie shrieked. Wally groaned.

"Not so loud..." He weakly shook his head.

"Just calm down Lizzie." Kuki said in a rational tone, not wanting to further anger the fiery red haired girl.

"Calm down!? CALM DOWN!?"

"I'm gonna hurl..." Wally squeaked, covering his ears.

"I'm going to his apartment! If he's got some girl in ther--" Lizzie growled in a darker tone. Kuki halted.

"Lizzie, uh..there's no need to take that kind of action, I mean, I'm sure he'll call." The Asian girl assured. Actually, the truth was Kuki wouldn't have been surprised if Nigel did do something that was considered unsuitable for a soon-to-be-married-man, but right now she just wanted to calm the ranting girl. At least for Wally's sake...

"Ohhhh no! I'm going! Nigel's about to get an ear full!"

"Shut up..please! I'll do anything..." Wally pleaded. Kuki could feel a vain his her forehead jerk. Thanks Mom... She thought.

"Fine. Just go, but I'm telling you. You wont find anything interesting."

* * *

And there you have it. BTW-I'm officaly changing the rating to M, but I swear to God I wont put anything BAD in here. I just...well to be safe, you know...

Anyway, R&R please. It's so quiet.


	4. Love Hurts

"Wow..." breathed Nigel unsteadily. Rachel took a breath.

"You're a very experienced lover, I'm guessing." Said then slightly  
flustered blonde. Blood rushed to Nigel's cheeks.

"What, do you think I'm a prostitute or something?" He grinned. Rachel  
slapped the back of his head, to which he just chuckled. "Kidding."  
The lady whom still had the covers wrapped around herself walked over  
to the mirror and began to brush her tangled bed head. Raising his  
eyes to her, Nigel took a moment to drink in just how beautiful she  
was. The sun from the window hit her perfectly, illuminating her light  
milky skin. He wished so badly he could remember last night as well as  
she had described it. After all, he was the one who loved her...Nigel  
paused, the atmosphere suddenly becoming thick.

"Do you love me?"

The brush in Rachel's hand froze. Her eyes had widened, as she blankly  
stared at her reflection.

"Excuse me?"

"Do you love me?" Nigel repeated the question. His expression had  
again changed. His brow had nit, and the seriousness of his face sent  
a chill down her spin.

"I..I have to go..." Changing the subject quickly, Rachel began to  
gather her clothes. Nigel got off of the disrobed bed and walked over  
to her, grabbing her shoulders with such verbosity that he almost  
thought he might break her. Rachel didn't flinch, nor gasp, she only  
returned his blunt stare with and equally fierce one.

"Do. You. Love. Me?" He repeated for the third time. Rachel lowered  
her gaze to her feet and shut her chocolate colored eyes.

"No."

"Liar." The Brit whispered. Rachel gulped and kept her eyes shut from  
fear that if she opened them, tears would stream out. "I'm not kidding  
Rachel. Tell me that you love me."

"I cant love you, Nigel..."

"Your hurting me..." Nigel admitted. Rachel at last opened her eyes  
and looked into Nigel's. He look as if he may burst into a sob any  
moment.

"Love hurts." Rachel reached up and touched his cheek in a motherly  
nature. With the other hand she slowly touched his right shoulder.  
Nigel shuttered as if her fingers where hot metal. She traced out the  
letters.

"You're not mine. You'll never be mine, Nigel. It's just the way it  
is." Letting go of him, she pushed her way out of his arms. She wasn't  
welcome there. "I have to go to my first class in a hour." Struggling,  
Rachel dressed herself.

Nigel watched, his arms limp at his sides. He rued the day he ever got  
that damn tattoo...all it did was cause him pain.

"Can I at least call you?"

"No." The blonde said simply.

"Fine." Nigel replied,defeated. Rachel got to the door, and placed her  
hand on the nob. However, her attempts at opening it where foiled when  
she was grabbed by the wrist and pulled around. Nigel mouth was again  
connected with her, moving slowly and softly. His kisses had that  
beautiful aspect of being spontaneous, as well as tender and loving.  
She had not the heart to push him away. Her arms linked around his  
thin torso and she pulled him closer. Why couldn't he be hers? It was  
so unfair. Smiling to herself, she thought of how much she sounded  
like a child. How how she missed being a kid. Things were so much less  
complicated.

Lizzie parked her red car in the parking lot beside an unfamiliar van.  
She stepped out and brushed her hair out of the way. Practically  
stomping, she made her way up to the apartment where she had spent so  
many nights. Though she knew she had a funny way of showing it, she  
did love Nigel. Very much so. And at first, she was indeed looking  
forward to marrying him. Until that one night--she shuttered to think  
of it.

(flashback) 

_Nigel lowered himself over her again, rapidly. Lizzie gave a small mew  
of pleasure._

"N-nigel..." She held onto the back of his head, messaging his scalp.  
She'd not noticed how Nigel's eyes where shut yet again--as they had  
been for the majority of these actions. He moaned in lust, continuing  
his thrusts.

"R-ra...ugh..." Nigel murmured. Lizzie paid no mind. She leaned deeper  
into the inviting matres before letting out a small spasm, then a  
scream.

"NIGEL!" Nigel jolted in his exercises.

"L-li...R-RACHEL!!" Nigel let out a loud grunt, followed by a few  
pants of satisfaction. After a moment, opened his eyes again, only to  
find his fiancee starting up at him with a shocked expression.

"Who?"  
  
(end flashback)

She'd been told that this "Rachel" was a model he was very fond of,  
and though it resulted in a long, very uncomfortable conversation,  
they'd gotten past it, with men Nigel's age having certain needs and  
such. Lizzie could understand that. As long as he truly loved her and  
only her. But now...now she wasn't so sure.


	5. Chapter 5

The room was quiet, aside from the occasional moan emitted from the couple.

Nigel held the girl closer, as if she, in herself, was the very entity that sustained him. In a way, he supposed this was actually true. She was, he had come to realize, the only thing that kept him sane.

He ran his tongue softly over her own as they seemed to be entwined in an romantic dance. Rachel tasted like sugar on his lips, and she smelled of almond and vanilla. Her skin felt like silk against his own, and he brushed his rough hand against her smooth thigh. She whimpered softly, her eyes half lidded.

It seemed like the moment their lips touched, they weren't in Nigel's apartment, but in their own world where nothing else mattered but their own happiness. A place were one existed only for the other, and vice versa.

However, this bliss was spoiled when Nigel took things to far. He began to tug at the bed sheet she was still wearing.

Rachel's eyes snapped open. Their world had just been pelted by giant SUV's falling from the sky. They were on fire to.

"Whoa!" Rachel gasped, pushing him away. She started fervently gathering her clothing.

To say Nigel was confused is less than an understatement. As far as he was concerned at the time, their actions were going in just the right direction. He opened his mouth to protest this sudden change in activity, but he couldn't find the words. Rachel dashed into the bathroom.

* * *

Lizzie found that her feet were glued to the ground. She couldn't move. All she could do was sit and look at Nigel's apartment building, daring herself to enter.

On one hand, she could be her usual self by barging in, giving Nigel the fourth degree, and acting upon whatever answers she got from him. On the other hand...she could actually trust her finance by turning back now and heading straight home. Maybe ignorance was bliss.

Wait, this is Lizzie we're talking about.

So, she charged onward into the apartment complex.

* * *

What WAS he thinking...

Really, Abby would never like him. Ever. It was out of the question.

Not to mention his girlfriend Sonia.

Hoagie heaved a heavy sigh and let his head fall to his desk. He didn't know that preparing to be an engineer would be this hard. He had to study though. Exams were coming up very soon, and he needed to be prepared for them. But, in addition to his hang over, he also couldn't keep his mind off of him love life. With his best friend getting married, his girlfriend being (obsessively) in love with him, and budding feelings for a girl that had since recently been like a sister to him, it was damn near impossible to not think about love.

Firstly, Nigel was getting married. Not a big deal, if Hoagie wasn't so concerned about his friends fate. He wouldn't wish Lizzie Divine on his worst enemy, let alone his best friend. And to top it off, he didn't seem to be the only one who felt this way. Lately, Nigel had been staring off into space a lot more. He was having trouble focusing, and he and Lizzie hadn't shown "public-displays-of-affection" in nearly a month. You didn't have to be a genius to figure something was up...but it helps that Hoagie is one.

Next, Hoagie was concerned for himself. Or rather, Sonia, his girlfriend. When they first began dating in the T.N.D. they got many complements on what a cute couple they were. The more, Hoagie thought about it, that might have been the only reason they stayed together in the first place. The popularity. Regardless, that didn't change the fact that they were growing apart. Sonia was cute and all, but she was equally annoying. She still acted like a five year old, and as much as Hoagie had to admit he liked kids, she did often wear on his last nerve. He was going to have to break it of sooner or later.

Finally, there was Abby...perhaps the main motivator for his diction to break away from his girlfriend. Even though they had known each other most of there lives, this sudden attraction had just made itself blatantly know. Well, it was the first time he'd actually admitted it to himself anyway. Hoagie liked to think it had always been there, just waiting for the right time...

So why did it show up at the wrong time?

Abby is dating Maurice. Hoagie is dating Sonia. He and Abby are friends. And thats all she wants them to be.

"Fuck." Hoagie said aloud.

* * *

Rachel rushed out of the bathroom, still fixing her left converse on her foot. (This of course led to an odd, one legged, hop sort of rush...but a rush nonetheless.)

Just as soon as she had accomplished this damn near impossible feet, she blew her bangs out of her face and tossed the bed sheet onto the naked bed. She checked her purse of her belongings and every thing seemed to be accounted for. It was then when she looked up to find Nigel, on the couch, leaning his head back, smoking a cigarette. He blew the smoke out slowly, opening his eyes as he did so. Rachel opened her mouth to rant about the importance of leading a drug free life, when suddenly there was a tap at the door.

"Nigel!" A loud harsh voice spat from behind the door.

Nigel's eyes widened and he got to his feet.

"LIZZIE!?"

There was a short pause before the someone responded.

"Of course it's me, Nigel! What other girl would be coming to your apartment..." Lizzie said out of suspicion and spite.

Nigel shot a worried look at Rachel, who had gone completely pale. Her eyes were the size of the moon and she looked as if she had just herd that Hilary Clinton was the president of the united states.

Nigel quickly began to devise a plan. Looked at Rachel seriously. "Go hide in my closet." He whispered.

"What!?" Rachel mouthed silently. Nigel simply pointed to his room and went to get the door.

"Coming sweet heart!" He said in a tone that was deep fried, covered with chocolate and sugar. "I'll be just a moment!!"

As fast as his dainty British feet could carry him, he scurried to the door, and opened it just a crack, poking half his face out. He painted a fake smile on his face at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Good morning darling and how are you today?"

Lizzie ignored his polite question rudely by pushing the door open, pushing him back forcefully. The temperamental lady began looking around the kitchen and den area. Nigel brushed himself off.

"What are you looking for?"

Lizzie shot him a glare. "The girl your hiding."

Nigel felt like his head exploded and shoot his brain into his gut.

"What girl!?" Nigel implored, nervous as a carrot in a bunny cage.

Lizzie looked down.

Nigel was not sure how long this silence lasted, but it seemed like an eternity to him. He thought that this moment was the most calm moment they had ever shared.

The eye of the storm.

Lizzie turned on her heals very fast, a large smile painted on her face. Her eyes looked like they had been crying, but her smile was huge.

"I'm just playing with you baby..." She said teasingly.

"Oh..." Nigel said. Maybe it wasn't the eye of the storm...

"Besides..." Lizzie continued, "If you had some strong girl in here last night, this place would smell like perfume. But it doesn't...it kinda smells like cookies though...have you been baking?" She shot Nigel a look of romance. "Maybe cookies for a romantic picnic or something..." The girl cooed softly. Nigel tensed.

"Uhm...no...that the Glad." He shuddered. Lizzie gave him an awkward look, shrugged it off, and walked over to him, leaning her body against his. She smiled up at him, wrapping her hands around his neck. It felt different then it used to...

She leaned into him, her eyes closed, and placed her lips onto his. Nigel, for whatever reason, didn't kiss back. He kept his lips pursed. Lizzie pulled away, disappointed.

"What's wrong?

"It's just..."Nigel started. He sighed, "I have morning breathe and...all...so...yeah..." Nigel shuddered. "Look I'll see you later anyway. I'll be over at your house at five."

This explanation was satisfactory for Lizzie.

So, she promptly said goodbye and left the apartment.

Completely oblivious.


End file.
